This Phase II SBIR project will complete development of a foundation class library for constructing Geographic Information Systems suited for the analysis of health data. Phase I implemented the prototype STroodle library and applied it to create a prototype health GIS that proved project feasibility. Phase II will fully implement, document and test the foundation class library. The Phase II objectives are: (1) Complete development of the Foundation Class Library, including comprehensive documentation and testing; (2) Demonstrate unique benefits of the approach by developing applications in environmental exposure assessment and environmental change detection; and (3) Fully Beta test the software. Today's off-the-shelf GIS lack critical functionality required of health GIS. The Foundation Class library developed by this project will fill this need. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE